Suddenly
by Graziela Leon
Summary: Ela Abriu mão de muitas coisas para viver um sonho. De repente a vida pode mudar totalmente. One shot /song fic baseada em "suddenly" Ashley Tisdale. Sesshy & Rin


**Suddenly**

_**Autor:**__ Graziela Bassetti de Leon_

_**Shipper:**__ Rin e Sesshoumaru_

_**Duração:**__ One shot_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos os personagens dessa história pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. Direitos reservados. Esta __one shot __pertence a Graziela Bassetti de Leon, proibida a reprodução e publicação, ainda que parcial, sem autorização prévia._

_**Notas da autora:**__ Tive a idéia de escrever essa one do nada, e como eu tinha que fazer uma produção textual narrativa pra uma aula da faculdade, saiu isso... Sinceramente, não tenho a mínima idéia de como ficou... Espero Reviews pra saber o que acharem..._

_Kisus..._

_One shot/ song fic baseada em "Suddenly", Ashley Tisdale..._

* * *

**Esta é uma história fictícia, com pessoas e eventos fictícios**

Então era isso! Lá estava ela, finalmente... Depois de abrir mão de tudo por um sonho...

De certo modo, aquilo era assustador, e, ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente emocionante. Mais de dez mil pessoas à sua frente, que ela nunca havia visto na vida, gritando seu nome... Pessoas que haviam deixado suas casas e gastado seu dinheiro apenas para vê-la. E claro, ouvi-la.

Desde menina, o sonho de Rin era cantar. Mas não somente cantar, queria tocar as pessoas através da sua voz, extravasar seus próprios sentimentos. Fez de tudo para que seu sonho se realizasse. Enfrentou o preconceito e a incredulidade de sua família e amigos... Deu seu rosto a bater por muitas vezes, mas nunca desistiu.

Ali, naquele palco, onde os holofotes a cegavam, tudo parecia irreal, apenas mais um dos muitos sonhos que tivera. Apenas o nervosismo e o medo que sentia a faziam acreditar que dessa vez era pra valer... A vida dela havia mudado tão repentinamente!

Aliás, tudo mudara... e ela se sentia apenas uma garotinha em meio àquele turbilhão... Repórteres, fãs, produtores, empresários, todos exigiam constantemente sua atenção, exigiam que ela fosse agressiva, forte e obstinada. Mas ela permanecia sendo apenas uma garotinha confusa. E, principalmente, permanecia apaixonada.

Abrira mão de Sesshoumaru para ir atrás dos seus objetivos, mas ainda o amava. Nunca deixaria de amá-lo, na realidade. Mas, se para ficar com ele, tinha que esquecer seus sonhos, preferia esquecer a ele. Era teimosa demais para desistir daquilo que lutara a vida inteira para conquistar, e ele era ciumento demais para aceitar a carreira dela. Incompatibilidade de gênios.

Em poucos segundos, sobre aquele palco, toda a sua vida passou diante dos seus olhos... Não, toda é um exagero, mas boa parte dela... Todos os momentos que passou junto com ele. Tudo o que fez para chegar aonde estava agora... Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso e fechou seus olhos, deixando que as lágrimas corressem pelo rosto.

Cantou com tudo o que tinha dentro de si, deixando que sua voz levasse embora tudo aquilo que estava preso em seu interior.

_Suddenly I am in front of the lights  
Everything I__'m feeling scarring and beautiful at the same time  
N' everyday I try just to breathe  
I wanna show the whole world the truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

_Suddenly time, it feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand, n' I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart in this amazing, crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye its happening now_

_As my dreams begin to reign  
I wanna say, Love me for me  
What's inside  
And I'll be positive, not run away  
So much for you  
This is life_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign_

Ao terminar, os aplausos foram a concretização de todos os sonhos que ela sempre buscou realizar.

As luzes foram direcionadas para a platéia, e ela pôde ver, na primeira fila, no meio de toda aquela gente, o rapaz pra quem ela cantara, que, destituído do próprio orgulho e frieza habituais, aplaudia encantado a sua apresentação. De repente, estavam juntos outra vez.

* * *

**FIM°**

_Suddenly – tradução:_

_De repente eu estou na frente das luzes  
Tudo parece assustador e bonito ao mesmo tempo  
E todo o dia eu tento apenas respirar  
Eu quero mostrar pra todos a verdade que está em mim_

_De repente as pessoas sabem meu nome  
De repente tudo mudou  
De repente me sinto tão viva  
Em um piscar de olhos  
Meus sonhos se realizam_

_De repente o tempo é como o vento  
Ele muda em qualquer lugar que eu vou  
Eu apenas estou tentando me adaptar  
Agora aqui eu estou de pé, e continuo sendo aquela garota  
Eu estou seguindo meu coração neste maravilhoso, louco mundo_

_De repente as pessoas sabem meu nome  
De repente tudo mudou  
De repente me sinto tão viva  
Em um piscar de olhos  
Meus sonhos se realizam_

_De repente eu estou no centro do palco  
De repente eu não tenho medo  
De repente eu acredito novamente  
Num piscar de olhos isso está acontecendo agora_

_Como meus sonhos se realizaram  
Eu quero dizer Ame-me pra mim  
O que está dentro  
E eu serei positiva, não vou fugir  
Demais pra você  
É a vida_

_De repente eu sou o centro do palco  
De repente eu não tenho medo  
De repente eu acredito novamente  
Num piscar de olhos isso está acontecendo agora_

_Meus sonhos se realizaram_

* * *

**É isso... espero que gostem, ficou um poukinho vago, eu sei...**

**Só pra explicar:**

**Rin e Sesshy eram namorados, ela sempre quis ser cantora, ele era contra. Ela largou ele pra cantar. No primeiro show dela, ele foi vê-la. Parece que eles voltaram... eu acho...**

**Nem eu mesma entendo a minha imaginação, às vezes...**

**Espero reviews, kisus...**


End file.
